


Art for Everything's Bigger in Texas by sinfulslasher (Gaby)

by millygal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: There's nothing better than true southern hospitality.





	Art for Everything's Bigger in Texas by sinfulslasher (Gaby)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everything's Bigger in Texas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397447) by [sinfulslasher (Gaby)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby/pseuds/sinfulslasher). 



> Sinfulslasher's response to my offer of art was one hell of an ego boost and after she'd looked through my photostream I felt even more fabulous, so, lady, thank you! I do hope you like these! I adore the fic, it's sweet, funny, hot and damned lovely! Credit for the Naughty Images goes to big_heart_june, thank you my muse of pervery! ♥  
> NSFW!


End file.
